


Christmas Shopping

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Chubby Lapis Lazuli, Chubby peridot, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Peridot and Lapis have a bit of difficulty shopping for each other. After all, your perfect girlfriend deserves the perfect gifts.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Shopping

Peridot gave a sigh of relief as she entered the old used bookstore. As much as she enjoyed the holidays, she was one verse of "Jingle Bell Rock" away from burning down the city's Christmas Tree. Though it was probably the blonde's own fault for taking so long to find her girlfriend the perfect gift. 

Art supplies were a given, as was a bunch of fattening sweets, but this had to be special. Why? Because Lapis deserved it and Peridot couldn't think of a better reason if she lived for thousands of years. 

So that meant finding a book that the bluenette wanted, one that was also purchased from a local business as that was something the couple felt was the right thing to do lately. 

She gave a mild groan as she scanned the shelves and noticed a harrowing detail. None of the books were organized in any way she could see. Not even by author. 

"Lapis is lucky I'm so easy to shop for."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Why is she so hard to shop for?!" Lapis pulled at her hair. What was there to buy her in the realm of possibility?

She had every game she wanted, every system and just about all the memorabilia. The only thing "Camp Pining Hearts" related that she didn't already own was the rights to the show itself. 

Plopping onto the couch, she looked over the checklist she had carefully made since last year only for her stomach to growl. The bluenette lifted up her shirt, grabbed her gut and shook it. "You shut up! I gotta figure out what to get Peridot first!"

Maybe something Digimon related, but she wasn't into the virtual pets beyond collecting and did own all of the games. Even the ones for that weird Wondergoose or whatever it was called. 

Pokemon? Sonic? Animal Crossing? All checked off. Looking over the shelves, she felt her stomach knock over a figure. Moving to pick it up, she noticed an empty spot on the bottom shelf. A simple label pointing to it saying "Big O complete series". 

"What in the world? She's never owned that one. Why have a spot for it unless?" The metaphorical light bulb went off in her head and her stomach growled again. "That's it!!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"That's it!! That's the one!!" Peridot yelled to the assistant as he pulled down a book from the top shelf. She had almost given up hope, but she finally found it. "Oh Lapis is going to love this! A brand new Hyrule Historia!"

She rushed to make the purchase, too giddy to be embarrassed when her stomach growled for dinner. 

Picking up some pizza on the way back, she was greeted by a cheerful lazuli. "Have fun shopping babe?"

"A blast and you?" Peridot gave her a quick peck to the lips. 

"It was like riding the tea cups at Funland." Lapis said as she set the table and dished out the meal. 

"Only a clod like you would like those confounded things." Rolling her green eyes.

"Love you too dove." The taller woman smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some simple holiday fluff from me for this AU. And yes, I do think Lapis would enjoy a Teacup ride just for the silliness of them.


End file.
